


Letting Her Go

by UberDuper



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena gets woken up in the night by a knock on her front door. Her surprise visitor needs some help that Serena can only try to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Serena awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door downstairs. She sat up in bed, rubbing at her eyes. Tuna, her Dunsparce, yawned. Serena noogied her and tried to squint at her clock. Which she couldn't see. Serena frowned, scratching at her head. There were various sounds of sleeping, from Tuna's snores to the gentle clang of Vorpal, her Aegislash, as her shield bumped against her blade every once in a while. Speaking of giant swords, apparently Vorpal had decided it was a good day to sleep in front of the clock. Serena could make out the glow of the digital timepiece from behind Vorpal's bulk. She grumbled to herself, fumbling for the Pokedex on her nightstand.

"...Who knocks at night?... Did mom forget her key  _again_?..." Serena muttered, puffing an angry burst of air from her nose and pushing Bazooka off of her Pokedex. The Clawitzer thumped its claw on the nightstand threateningly.

"Oh hush." Serena flipped open the device, closing her eyes as the sudden flash of light blinded her. She held her eyes shut, sleep threatening to retake her, until the glow became slightly less intense. The blonde squinted at the screen, frowning when she noticed the time. 2:49. Who knocks at two forty-nine in the morning? It couldn't be Calem or Shauna, they knew how grumpy Serena got without her sleep. Muttering a curse under her breath, Serena managed to pull herself out of bed without disturbing Tuna, who yawned at her. As she moved to the stairs, she patted a moon shaped rock next to her TV. The two holes on either side of it lit up red, the Lunatone awaking with a start.

"Come on, Eighteen. Up." Serena nudged the Lunatone until it, reluctantly, floated into the air. The pair headed downstairs, the lower floor being more illuminate due to the dying fire in the fireplace. Serena plodded towards the door, taking a moment to yawn before opening it. She hoped whoever was at the door had a good reason for it. Serena grabbed the door knob, twisting and opening. Who she found there surprised her. A girl, tan skin and fluffy black hair, petting her Tyrantrum, Zilla, and an Espurr sitting with her Venusaur, Sarsaparilla.

"...Emma?" Serena blinked a few times. The girl turned her head, a slightly pained smile on her face.

"Oh. Hey Serena. Fancy seeing you here, huh?" Emma awkwardly laughed, turning away from Kalos' champion. Zilla rubbed his nose up against Emma's hand, prompting her to resume petting him. "Sorry Zilla..." Serena cocked her head, confused. What was Emma doing here?

"Emma... you should come in. It's like... almost three in the morning. My porch lights aren't even on. How long have you been here?"

"Oh, not too long." Emma let out another strained laugh. "Just a few minutes, I guess..."

"...Okay. How about you get in here and we can talk about why you're knocking at three am." Serena motioned for Emma to come inside. The other girl gave Zilla another pat, then plodded inside after Serena, Mimi hot on her heels. Serena led them to over to the couch, Mimi making a beeline for the crackling fire place and curling up, soon followed by Eighteen. Serena sat down, patting the spot next to her. She watched, slightly confused, as Emma placed herself away from Serena, almost on the other side of the couch.

"Emma? You okay?" Serena scooted over so that she was next to Emma, who had suspiciously fallen silent, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. She cocked her head when she heard a sniffle. "Emma?" And suddenly, Serena found herself with Emma's face buried in her chest, the other girl's shoulders shaking. Mimi and Eighteen glanced over, confused at the commotion. Serena was shocked into silence. She had seen Emma cry once, and it was less crying and more tearing up. This, however, was crying, even if Emma didn't shed a single tear.

"I d-don't understand, Serena..." Emma spoke quietly, voice lacking her normal boisterous confidence. "Why did he h-have to leave?"

"I..." Serena wasn't sure how to answer. She could have sworn Emma understood when Looker himself explained it. Emma had looked like she understood. But maybe it wasn't understanding that was the problem. It took a couple of minutes to compose herself. "I'm sure he didn't want to..."

"Th-then why?..." Emma whispered. "Why?..."

"He has his work. Y-You know how adults are with their... work." Serena rubbed Emma's back, gently patting her head. Serena wasn't good at comforting people. She was doing what her mom would do to comfort her when she had nightmares as a kid. It wasn't much, but it was all she could think to do.

"Does he..." Emma's vice grip on Serena's shirt tightened. "D-does he love his work more than me?"

"Uh... no?" Serena had no idea. She just wanted her friend to be alright. "I'm sure he doesn't. He was reluctant to go... right?"

"B-but he..." Emma sniffed, smushing her face into Serena's shirt. "He left anyway..."

"I'm sure he would have taken you and Mimi if he could." Serena helped sit Emma up. "Come on, there's no use crying about it. Let's go upstairs. You can sleep in my bed with me." Emma just stood up, hiding her face. Serena frowned, but took Emma's hand anyway. They plodded upstairs, Mimi and Eighteen remaining next to the still dying fireplace. Serena let go of Emma so that she could put Tuna on the floor, the Dunsparce barely stirring as it was relocated. Serena climbed into her bed, but Emma remained standing, fists clenched at her sides.

"Emma? Emma, come here." Serena motioned for Emma to follow her, but Emma made no move to get into the bed, standing bolt upright with her only movements being the occasional shudder of her shoulders. Now Vorpal and Bazooka were interested, shaking themselves from their sleep to watch the pair. Serena frowned at them, motioning them towards the stairs, but only Vorpal listened. Bazooka just scuttled off of the nightstand, nestling on the ground next to Tuna.

"...Serena?" Serena had to look up slightly to meet Emma's eyes. Or try at least, Emma's hair cascaded down in front of her face, obscuring most of it.

"...Huh?" Serena sort of mumbled something, not sure how to respond.

"Are you..." Emma took a shuddery breath, fists clenching until her knuckles were white. "Would you..." Her breathing went shallow, and Serena started feeling nervous.

"Would I what?" Serena scratched at the back of her head, voice dropping low.

"...would you leave me too?" Emma whispered, face turning away from Serena's. The question shocked her.

"Leave you? I don't..."

"If someone asked you," Emma interrupted her, stiffening her stance. "to leave Kalos... Would you go?"

"I'm not sure anyone would-" Serena started.

"J-just answer!" Emma shouted, startling the champion and her Pokemon. The girl's chest heaved with labored breaths. "Please... just answer. Would you do it? I-If someone told you that you needed to leave Kalos to... I don't know, save the world, would you do it? Would you do it if it meant-" Emma stopped for a moment, letting out an almost inaudible sob and an equally inaudible question. "If it meant leaving me?"

"..." Serena didn't know. Would she? Answering now, either way, would be lying to Emma. She didn't want to lie to Emma. There were so many things that could affect her answer. So Serena thought. The room was silent for a few moments while Serena thought, and that was all the answer Emma needed.

"Okay." That was it. A word so full of hurt and betrayal that Serena could feel a physical pain in her gut. A word so powerful that Emma needed only whisper it to get her point across. And that word helped Serena decide. "I... I think your silence answers for you." Emma turned away, her tone showing just how hard she was trying to hold back. Serena caught a glimpse of her eyes, that confident blue now brimmed with tears. "I'll just go then." Before Serena could do anything, Emma ran, bolting down the stairs. By the time Serena was up and running too, she could hear the slam of the front door opening. Serena darted down the stairs, out the open front door, past a startled Zilla and confused Sarsaparilla.

"Emma!" Serena called out, catching a glimpse of the girl's raven hair as she turned the corner to Route 1. There Emma was, half way down the little dusty road with Mimi hot on her heels. "Emma, wait!" Serena put her lungs into it, sprinting after Emma as she darted through Aquacorde Town. The Kalos Champion put her legs into it, but alas. Just as she began to run out of steam, Emma sped up.

"Emma!" Serena called out to her one last time. She was in no way unfit, but waking up in the middle of the night after spending the last few days running around will tire you out pretty quick. "Emma!..." Serena rested her hands on her knees, coming to a stop in front of the first patch of tall grass on Route 2, watching as Emma disappeared into Santalune Forest.

"Emma I..." Serena coughed, clearing her throat. "I was going to say no... I wouldn't leave you." Serena spoke to the night sky, regret welling up in her chest. How could she have hurt Emma like that? Weren't they closer than that? Serena sank to the ground, sitting and catching her breath. And before she could quiet herself, an apology slipped from her lips, an apology she'd make sure would never need to be said again.

"I'm sorry for letting you go..."


	2. Chapter 2

“Emma! You there?!” Serena pounded on the door to the Looker Bureau in Lumiose City. Tuna and Eighteen glanced around, laying and floating behind her respectively. “Emma, please open the door! It's me-”

“Serena?” Serena turned in surprise, finding Nix, a former member of a street gang that Emma had been part of when she was a street urchin.

“...Nix?” Serena cocked her head, causing the former gang member to grin. His hairstyle was the same, shaved with a large tuft of aqua hair left alone at the front, but he seemed to be wearing the outfit of a waiter. Probably took up a job at one of the cafes, keeping his promise to Looker.

“Ay, Serena! What's good?” He clomped over, clapping her on the shoulder. “What're ya doin' here? I thought the Champion had some more important things ta be doin' instead a' hangin' around Lumiose's alleys.” He chuckled, running a finger along the bottom of his nose.

“Have you seen Emma?” Serena cut right to the chase, voice worried. Nix seemed to pick up on her anxious state, frowning.

“Not recently. Well, that ain't true.” Nix stooped down, picking up Tuna like a dog and petting her. The Dunsparce let out a happy yawn, tilting her head toward Nix. He smiled and put her down. “I think I saw her the day before yesterday.”

“So you haven't seen her at all today?” Serena knocked on the door again.

“Nah. Maybe Eris or Sedna knows, but I kinda doubt it.” Nix scratched the back of his neck. “I just got off work and was comin' ta see her myself. Why, somethin' up?”

“Look...” Serena glanced around, heat coming to her cheeks. “I... I messed up. And I need to talk to her.”

“Messed up? Like how?” Nix stuck his hands in his pockets, leaning back.

“...I hurt her. Accidentally.” Serena held up her hands in defense when she saw Nix frown and clench his hands into fists through the thin material of his work pants. “Not like that! She came over to my house late last night and asked me some... really confusing questions.” She saw Nix relax slightly, loosening up a bit, and sighed in relief.

“Like what? I don't see how you coulda hurt her by her askin' _you_ some questions.” Nix shot her a look, but Serena was surprised to not hear any sarcasm in his voice. Guess he really was changing quite a bit.

“Look,” Serena threaded a hand into her hair, sighing in exasperation. “She came to my house last night at three in the morning.” At this, Nix raised his brow. “I brought her inside and she was really broken up about Looker leaving. I brought her upstairs so we could get some sleep and-”

“Woah, woah, woah, what?” Nix crossed his arms, a sneer trying to find its way onto his face. “Yer trying to tell me that you tried to sleep with her?”

“Not like that.” Serena growled. “I was trying to comfort her and then she asked-” Serena felt her throat tighten up at the memory of Emma mumbling that one word. ' _Okay_.' She had to stop, causing Nix to clear his throat.

“Uh... well? What did she ask?” He chewed on his lip, waiting.

“She asked if... if I would leave her.” Serena squeezed her hands.

“...Leave her?” Nix frowned. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“That's what I was trying to figure out.” Serena motioned wildly. “I was silent for a few moments, and I guess she took that as me saying 'yes'. Then she ran away and I tried to catch up to her, but she got away before I could say that I meant no, I wouldn't. And-” She stopped to take a breath and compose herself. “I just want to apologize for... hurting her.”

“I feel ya...” Nix nodded in sympathy. “Maybe she ain't answerin' cause it's you?” He cocked his head, putting his hands on his hips. Serena felt her throat tighten up. As much as it hurt to think, Nix was probably right. If Emma really was broken up because of her, then it's a no brainer that she wouldn't want to talk to her. Nix strolled over to the door, balling up a fist and knocking.

“Yo, Emma? It's Nix! I'm here ta chill.” The two waited in silence for a few moments before the door started rattling, almost like the person on the other side didn't know how to open the door. Nix and Serena glanced at each other, concerned. The door slowly swung open, revealing... nothing. Serena glanced inside the Looker Bureau, confused, before glancing down. An Espurr, rubbing at its eyes as though it just woke up, stood there, apparently having opened the door with its powers.

“...” Serena and Nix stared for a moment. Tuna yawned, causing the Espurr to plod over and climb up onto her head. The Dunsparce let out a sound of satisfaction, wagging her tail.

“Mimi?” Serena pushed out her lips, not exactly sure why the Espurr was here alone. Mimi held her stubby little arms up and Serena bent down, picking her up. She purred, nuzzling the Champion.

“...So she ain't here?” Nix scratched at his head. “That's strange.”

“Yeah...” Serena could feel a slight sense of panic welling up in her chest. If Emma wasn't here, then where was she? She faintly heard Nix mumble something about how Mimi opened the door, but ignored it. “Where could she be?” Mimi glanced up at her, making a sound. When Serena glanced down at the Pokemon, her eyes locked with Mimi's and her head suddenly filled with images of the train station. They flashed through her mind like a slide show moving at hyperspeed. The station, trains pulling in, pulling out, people walking and reading and waiting. And the only constant was the presence next to her. Serena recoiled in surprise, startling Nix and Eighteen.

“Yo, Serena, you alright?” Nix clomped over, concerned. Serena put her free hand to her head, which both ached and felt empty as the pictures left.

“Uh... train station.” Serena leaned down, snapping on her roller skates. Eighteen and Nix glanced at each other.

“Serena? I asked if you're good. You okay there, Champ?” Nix reached out, going to put a hand on her shoulder. Before his hand made contact, Serena stood up straight, glancing at Nix.

“The train station!” She sped off, nearly toppling Nix. The former gang member stumbled back, scratching his head as Serena turned the corner, disappearing.

“She said 'train station', right?” He glanced at Eighteen and Tuna, who just stared at him. Nix sighed, running a hand through his tuft of hair.

“Okay, okay, let's go.” He squatted down, wrapping an arm around Tuna, hauling her into his arms. Eighteen watched him curiously. Nix glanced back. “Just follow me.” And with that, he moved as fast as he could with a large land snake nestled in his arms, the moon rock matching his pace.

* * *

 

“...” Serena came to a stop inside of Lumiose Station, catching her breath. Mimi, who had been nestled in the Champion's arms, clambered up onto her shoulder, making a quiet sound. Serena glanced at her. Mimi flailed her tiny arms, motioning at the far platform. Serena nodded, beginning her walk towards Mimi's destination. As she walked, she caught sight of the clock. 11 o'clock am. There should be a train coming by in a few minutes.

Serena shook her head, turning into the far platform, looking down it. Normally, It would be near impossible to pick a rampaging Gyrados out of the hustle and bustle of Lumiose's train station in the afternoon, much less a single person. But Serena had Mimi. And the Espurr seemed to know exactly where to go, one stubby arm constantly pointed at the same place, no matter how Serena weaved and detoured to get through the place.

After what seemed like a long time, Serena felt a soft hand touch her chin. She turned to Mimi, who pointed at a bench. And on that bench, hunched over in silence, sat a girl with ragged clothes, black hair, and tan skin. Serena felt her heart skip. Her legs moved on their own volition. Without thinking, Serena found herself standing in front of the girl, a few feet away, saying nothing. Mimi watched curiously, strangely not approaching the girl on the bench.

“...” The girl let out a quiet sigh, muttering something to herself before raising her voice loud enough to be heard of the din of the station.

“Sorry ma'am. The Bureau is closed today. I'm off duty...” Serena could hear the sad tone in her voice, noticed it in the slump of her shoulders. But despite how desperately she needed to apologize, Serena couldn't find her voice. Mimi found it for her, chirping out happily.

Emma looked up, surprise in her eyes, her gorgeous eyes. Her sight first spotted Mimi, and a question was about to leave her mouth when her eyes shifted, locking with Serena's. It felt like the rest of the train station, even Mimi, disappeared around Serena, leaving her alone in a void with Emma. Their sight remained focused on each other even as people passed between them.

“Serena.” Emma's voice hardened, a cold, calloused sound. Serena didn't respond, just taking a step forward, then another. She continued until she was right in front of the bench, looking down at Emma. The other girl glanced up at her. “Why are you here?”

“I...” Serena cleared her throat, voice threatening to stick and not come out. She moved over, gingerly placing herself down onto the bench next to Emma. She frowned as Emma scooted away, putting space in between them, just like when she came over to her house, just like when they were sitting on the couch, just before Emma-

This time, it was Serena who wrapped her arms around Emma, pulling the girl into her. Emma's nose bumped up against the nape of her neck, causing Serena to tighten her grip on the other girl's shirt.

“S-Serena! What are you-” Emma placed her hands on Serena's side, trying to push away.

“I'm sorry!” Serena burst, placing her head on top of Emma's. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes, threatening to spill over in rivulets of emotion, fear and regret and sadness. “I didn't mean to hurt you! I just... I didn't know what to say! You caught me off guard and... and I don't want you to leave me! I know how you feel now and... I'm so sorry I let you go like that... It'll never happen again. I promise...” Serena pulled the other girl into her, squeezing Emma like a lifeline.

“...” Emma was silent for a few moments, worrying Serena. Thoughts flew through her head like an aggravated Beedrill. Did she ruin it? Did she completely destroy any chance she had of reconciling with Emma? Did she- Serena's thoughts were stopped by Emma's arms snaking around Serena's waist, hands fisting in the back of Serena's shirt. It was then, with Serena close and finally – finally – having someone promise to never let you go, that Emma let herself go.

“Serena...” Emma pressed her face into Serena's neck, tears soaking into the Champion's skin. Her shoulders began shaking, her body quivering, her breath shortening. And Serena just pulled her as close as she could get, rubbing her back and combing her hair with her fingers and whispering sweet nothings to her for who knows how long. Serena prayed to Dialga that this moment could last forever.

And when Emma looked up, Serena looked down, and they stared into each other's eyes. Serena's hands came up, cupping Emma's tear stained cheeks. Emma's hands moved down, pushing on Serena's lap so that she could bring her head level with Serena's. Their faces inched closer together, and Serena could practically feel the soft skin of Emma's lips on her's, and just as she could feel the other girl's breath puffing against her's, they finally k-

“Hey! There you guys are! We've been lookin' all over for ya!” Nix stormed up, Tuna dangling from his grasp and Eighteen buzzing behind him. He got one good look at them before taking a step back in surprise. “Woah, damn! Sorry!”

“N-No!” The two girls sat up bolt upright, coming apart in a flash. Serena's body felt cold without Emma's warmth against it. Emma shook her head, pulling her hair down to cover her cheeks. “It's not like that! We were just... making up!” Serena scratched the back of her head, face scarlet.

“Yeah, okay.” Nix raised his eyebrows, whispering something to Tuna that made her snort. “I'll just leave you two 'alone'. We'll be back at the Bureau if ya need us.” Nix nodded with a smirk, awkwardly clomping off with Tuna in his grip. Eighteen stared for a moment before following, Mimi toddling after them.

“I'm sorry about him...” Emma muttered, looking away from Serena.

“Aww, don't be. You're not the boss of him.” Serena sighed, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder. She then leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on Emma's cheek. The other girl gasped quietly.

“Serena, did you...” Emma turned to Serena, leaning into her. Serena pulled the girl into another embrace, waiting for Emma to continue. “You meant it when you said that you wouldn't... you know...” Emma glanced up at Serena, anxious.

“...Yeah.” Serena gave Emma a comforting smile. “I meant it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I just finished the Pokemon X post-game Looker quest and I just... 
> 
> Anyway, this is just me flexing my angst muscles because I can and also because I haven't written anything in who knows how long. I might continue this, but I do like how the ending is, so we'll see.


End file.
